Life after Death
by CharmedAli
Summary: Just after season 3. The reaction of Piper after she wakes up after being healed and the beginning of life for Piper and Phoebe after Prue's death Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Life after Death**

The beginning of Life for Piper and Phoebe after Prue's Death. Takes place directly after the season 3 final episode. Piper's reaction after she is healed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

"Piper, honey wake up, I'm here its Phoebe" Piper groaned and opened her eyes

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked groggily

"I'm sorry Piper I couldn't heal her as I could you, she's dead," said Leo

"What?" said Piper "I'm dreaming I must be dreaming" she started to shake her head

"No honey, you're not," said Phoebe "I know it's bad but it will be OK we will come through it"

"NO!" Piper yelled "NO!" she started crying "No, no, no, no, no!" Piper cried harder and harder and her tears were now uncontrollable. Phoebe grabbed onto her sister and hugged her tight.

"It's OK honey, everything is going to be OK" Phoebe said reassuringly

"No it won't" said Piper and she grabbed Prue's shoulder and shook it, "Prue wake up, please wake up honey" Phoebe pulled Piper away from Prue's body and held her tight as silent tears started to run down her own cheeks

"Hush Piper, it is OK everything will be OK we will be fine" holding Piper close.

"We have to try to get her back Phoebe" Piper cried "We have to, the book of shadows or something"

"We can't honey there is nothing we can do" Phoebe said Piper rose and wet up the stairs.

"Where are you going Piper?" Said Phoebe trying not to sound menacing

"To my room" she replied and Leo got up and followed her to try and comfort her grieving wife.

Leo went up to his closed bedroom door and knocked softly

"Piper, honey can I come in?" He asked

"Yes" Piper said, she was still crying, Leo walked in to find his wife sitting on the edge of their bed crying. He went up to her and held her tight, neither of them saying a word. After awhile Leo spoke

"Piper, honey it is going to be alright, you will be fine," Leo said as he rubbed Piper's shaking back

"No Leo, no it's not. I have to be the big sister now, I don't wanna have to be thrown into this position, it is too hard, it will be too hard without Prue"

"You will be fine Piper, you will be a great oldest sister"

"I can't live without Prue, I love her and I want her back"

"I know that honey but there is nothing you can do, honey she is dead, I am sorry but that is destiny and I miss her too, we all do". Leo sat there holding tight to his wife and he knew that it would be a while until she was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait a little writers block. This is after they have found Paige and are happy again, Piper is 9 months pregnant, Phoebe is married to Jason and Paige is married to Glen.

Piper had had enough, she wanted to see her sister, it had been two years and that had to be enough time to leave before she could see Prue again. She walked up to the attic and summoned Prue but instead came her mother and Grams.

"Where's Prue"

"She can't come yet but we would like to fill in for five minutes" Said Penny

"Oh all right" said Piper unhappily

"We would just like to say how proud we are of you, and now you will be adding to the next generation of Halliwell's we love you sweetie"

"Thanks mum, will Prue be coming at all?"

"I think so it has been two years now so I recon you have moved on"

"It is the same day she died so they may not let her" Just then Prue appeared

"Piper?" she said and stepped out of the ring of candles and slowly became solid

"Prue!" called Piper and hugged her sister. Piper and Prue started to talk and walked down to the living room and piper called out for Phoebe and Paige, Patty and Penny decided to leave and they did.

A few hours later after lunch and a lot of talking Piper got up to go to the toilet. She pushed herself up off the couch she was sitting at and felt a sharp pain; she doubled over and gave a yelp.

Prue was the only one in the house, Phoebe and Paige were at work and Leo was with a charge. She rushed over to her ruggedly breathing sister and rubbed her back, she laid her down on the couch and called for Leo.

Phoebe and Paige were called in and helped deliver the baby as he was in a bit of a hurry.

Andrew Joel Wyatt was born fifteen minutes later to very tired but happy parents.

The End

If u want more tell me what 2 do plz! I like it there it was originally intended 2 b 1 chap


End file.
